Order of Vaskr
The Order of Vaskr is an order of knight-priests dedicated to the defence of Emberglow, both from internal and external threats. They are named for their patron deity.__TOC__ History In the last three centuries of the Age of Heroes, the most powerful organisation in Embar (though the Magisterium were a rival) was the Guild of Heroes. It was once an organisation which sought to regulate, register and control the industry of adventuring, seeing to it that quests were assigned to suitable heroes and rewards meted out accordingly. After a short time, the Guild became mired in administrative corruption. Some individual heroes left in protest of the Guild's avarice, but they found it hard to get work. Finally, one man stepped in to change everything. He was a paladin called Julius the Pious, and he declared in the name of Vaskr that the Guild was his to command. Though many sought to slay Julius, they fell before his sword and soon he was unchallenged. He declared that the Guild would serve only good, holy purposes now, and cast out those he believed to be most guilty of the plague of corruption. He then rallied those worthy into an army, and resisted the incursion of the Oster barons who sought Embari lands. Soon, Julius was named King of Emberglow, and within a month of his reign he declared that never again would corrupt heroes presume to prey upon the needy. He dissolved the Guild, swearing those heroes who remained true to a new Order of Vaskr. He decreed that henceforth the heroism of the Embari people would be measured by their devotion to the gods, and to each other. Modern Day Over 500 years later, the Order is part of everyday life. They are regarded as priests, and indeed they do spend some time giving sermons encouraging justice and moral uprightness. More often than not, however, this is the preserve of the elderly of their Order. Those fit and able wield sword and don armour, gleaming examples to all of rightness. The Order is tasked with apprehending criminals and bringing them to the local Lord for justice to be meted out. For especially wicked crimes, the guilty are sent under guard to Goldenreach, where the priests of the Shepherdess assign them appropriate penance. The Order's other function is that of keeping the borders of Emberglow safe. They keep watch over the Forest of Evernight, man the Greatfence in the north which holds the Doshriin at bay, and man the border with Ostmark. Hierarchy Knights of the Order are treated as soldiers, and they operate according to a strict hierarchy. *''Seminarians are those who study the theology of Vaskr, and some of them receive a divine Calling, putting on a Cleric's breastplate in place of a Paladin's armour. *''Squires ''are the lowest usual position in the Order, and are what most Seminarians become. They must pass a series of trials in order to become knighted. After passing the first trial, they are ordained as priests, and as such may decline to inherit land and titles if they prefer. *''Knights are the main force of the Order. They are allowed to marry and have families, but as of the SR 542 passage of the Clerical Non-Inheritance Act, they are obliged to relinquish their inherited titles and land. Within this rank, seniority is granted more or less informally, usually by dint of known achievements and time served. *''Knight Commanders'' are the officers of the Order. One commands the garrison on the Greatfence; one the Oster border; one liases with Lord Darius on the border with the Forest of Evernight; the remaining three are part of the leadership of the Order in Goldenreach. *The Knight Seneschal is the deputy commander of the Order, usually the assumed heir to the highest office. *The Knight Sovereign commands the Order directly, and is given the style Lord. The appointment of the Knight Sovereign is technically entirely the monarch's decision, though in practice the kings of Emberglow have assented to appointments chosen by the Knight Commanders.